


Stand Clear

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Subways, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill has a sexual experience with a strange woman he encounters on the subway.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stand Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone subscribed to my work. I realized I was not posting the Kinky Bill one shots in the most effective manner, so I’m reposting as a series. I’m sorry if you’re getting notifications for things you’ve already read.

Sliding in just as the doors were closing, Bill wedged himself into the crowd of people. The A train was densely packed today, and he had a looming muscular gentleman’s elbow digging squarely between his shoulder blades. In front of him, however, was a woman around his age who was flush to the window, tallish, her crimson hair floating under his chin. Bill was pressed so close against her back that he almost felt he should apologize for invading her space, but he thought that would only serve to make things more awkward. So, holding onto the railing overhead, he patiently waited for his stop, which was at least thirty minutes away. 

Train moving steadily, they reached the next stop and, somehow, more people squeezed inside. Inching his feet forward, Bill’s body molded against the redhead in front of him. Turning around, she looked at him and smiled. Bill smiled back awkwardly shrugging, attempting to give her a ‘what’re-you-gonna-do’ expression, and she nodded, facing the window once more. Noticing she was quite pretty, Bill thought in another situation he might have attempted to chat her up, get her laughing, but this wasn’t exactly an opportune moment.

Another stop passed, and they hit a familiar patch where the train began to rock slightly as it made its way down the tracks. Jostling the passengers back and forth, Bill was smushed up against the woman so tightly that every sway of the car brushed her round ass across him in a way that was...distracting. He attempted to lift his hips away from her, but the man behind Bill was like a wall of flesh, immobile, and Bill had to settle for gripping the overhead bar and trying to focus on anything else.

But the scent of citrus drifted up from her scarlet hair, and when they hit a particularly rough patch that threw her back, her hand gripped his thigh for balance. Looking down at it in alarm, she caught his eye.

“Sorry,” she murmured, emerald eyes meeting his own.

Bill swallowed. “No problem.” She stared back at him for a moment, and Bill found himself memorizing the curves of her red-stained lips before she turned away.

Next stop. More people. Somehow Bill got closer to her, thought he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Or maybe that was just his own. Car lurching, Bill swore he could feel the crack of her ass and he gritted his teeth.  _ Hold it together, man… _ He couldn’t get an erection up against some strange woman in the subway. Bill didn’t want to be ‘that guy.’ 

But at a moment when the train seemed to be gliding along smoothly, Bill felt her ass move against him. Glancing around at the other passengers, Bill thought maybe he’d zoned out, that maybe they’d lurched and he wasn’t paying attention. But then it happened again.

Peering down, which was difficult considering their proximity, Bill saw that she was delicately rolling her hips from side to side.  _ Maybe she doesn’t realize— _

__ Then she turned and looked up at him, unblinking. Bill felt her hand at his thigh again, this time hooking around back and squeezing, indicating she wanted him  _ closer.  _

Looking between her green eyes, Bill’s nose flared and he clenched his teeth. The woman gave him a little nod, eyes trailing down his body before she ground her ass on him in earnest, bending her knees to drag herself up and down his crotch.

Closing his eyes, Bill didn’t want to, but he felt himself growing hard quickly. The sensation of her plush ass rotating against his stiff cock sent tingles radiating over his skin and, with a timid glance around the packed car, Bill furtively pressed his hips forward. 

Head falling back against one of his broad shoulders, Bill heard her exhale open mouthed as her ass continued to buff his groin. Train slowing to a stop, Bill considered whispering in her ear, suggesting they get out and grab a hotel room, go somewhere and fuck for hours instead of...whatever this was. But the friction of her plump ass, the delicious scent of her hair, his almost painful erection, and the exhilaration of exploring a stranger while packed in a crowd prevented him from saying a word.

Free hand grabbing her hip, Bill delicately rocked against her, his thick cock notching perfectly through the thin fabric of her skirt and into the crack of her ass. Shifting himself a bit so he wasn’t chafing against his own zipper, Bill closed his eyes and lowered his face to her neck, warm breath exhaling on her skin for a moment before he began brushing her with his light pink lips. 

Leaning back, she snaked a hand up and buried it in his dark brown locks, eyes closed and breathing heavily as Bill’s hand crawled from her waist to her breast, massaging her through the fabric of her blouse. He was thrusting her into the window shamelessly now, smashing his own knuckles up against the glass with each stroke. And people were starting to take notice.

In his periphery, Bill heard scoffs, and mutters of  _ ‘get a room,’  _ but found he couldn’t summon the will to care. Bill knew what they were doing was wrong, illegal even. But her touch, her smell...and it had been ages since he’d been with anyone. Plus, this was New York, after all. People saw much worse on the subway.

Nibbling on the sensitive skin below her ear, Bill let go of the overhead bar to wrap a strong arm around her, and immediately she took his hand and put it underneath the front of her skirt, guiding his fingers below the waistband of her panties.

_ Fuck, she’s so wet.  _ Fingering her clit wildly, Bill swiveled into her with a frenzy, throbbing cock desperate for more as he heard the softest of moans escape her and she tugged on the hair at the back of his head. Humping her recklessly, they shook the window in its frame and Bill felt her twitch around his dripping fingers as her body folded, mouth falling open in one unsupressable high noted cry as she came quivering against him.

Not far behind, the friction tipped Bill over the edge, fingertips digging into her flesh, mouth gaping and gasping in as silent a moan as he could manage, a warm, wet spot spreading on the front of his jeans.

Still clutching her close, Bill’s legs felt shaky when he finally righted himself. No longer under the blinding haze of lust, he suddenly felt self-conscious among the disapproving glares from his fellow passengers and if his face weren’t already flushed a deep shade of pink, he would have blushed from shame. 

Trying to focus on her instead, Bill felt as if he should at least attempt to start up a conversation. But what would he say?  _ Hey, thanks for letting me cum against your ass, what do you do for a living? _ Chewing his lip trying to think of something, the train slowed to a halt and a few passengers trickled out. Moments before the door was about to close, she turned around, those viridescent eyes studying him, her blood red lips smiling coyly. She polished one of his prominent cheekbones with her thumb briefly before unexpectedly weaving her way through the crowd and out of the train car.

“Wait!” Bill reached after her, but he wasn’t able to sneak through the block of bodies so adeptly, and the doors slammed shut in front of his outstretched fingers. Grinning at him through the glass window, she winked and gave a little wave. As the train pulled away, Bill saw her walk up the stairs, adjusting her skirt and tossing her auburn hair over one shoulder. In a city like New York he knew it was unlikely he’d ever find her again. He got off at the next stop, eager to escape the judgmental faces. Unsure how he was going to get back home and frowning at his ruined jeans, he knew he wouldn’t forget her anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)


End file.
